The Black Sheep
by Equals.Love
Summary: The year is 2029, and everyone believes that Adam Jensen is dead. Sarif has replaced the retired Athene, and Megan has returned to work for Sarif, under certain restriction. But what if Jensen made it out alive? AdamxOC Read and Review Please!
1. Reunion

I disclaim everything about Deus Ex to the rightful owners.

A/N: Thank you for those who read and reviewed! You actually pointed out some things I clearly didn't even look at:)

LoveandScience

Ghosthic Satane

Updated and Ready to be enjoyed!

* * *

"Mr. Sarif, you have a call from Pritchard, about the new security systems?" Asked David's new secretary, Elizabeth, her pencil skirt and legs to match shifting uncomfortably before him. Ever since the loss of Adam, David was a moping mess. He made arrangements for Athene to take over some of the work load, letting him grieve in subtle silence. He'd show up to work with a bitter attitude, and go home with a sad expression. He truly did care for Adam, more so than all his previous _attack dogs_.

Jensen was no attack dog.

He was the best damned security guy Sarif could have asked for. And he defended the ex-SWAT anytime some chauvinistic CEO condescended his name.

"Tell him to make sure they're all up and online by tonight. With all of our portals so vulnerable right now, we're a sheer target for those damn hackers outside. Tell him not to bother me with any contusions, I'm not the computer guy, I just make the rules," he played with his baseball in a state between boredom and grievance. His secretary gave a small nod, before returning to her little desk, sighing heavily. She got the job under the impression that David Sarif was a cheerful guy, with charisma and honesty. Her first day on the job was filled with phone calls and five million sighs from him in the other room.

"Elizabeth..."

Elizabeth jumped from her skin, rattling her computer screen and causing her chair to slide backwards. "Y-Yes, Mr. Sarif?!"

David gave her a weird look, raising his eyebrows in question of her outburst. She shook her head to show him nothing was wrong.

"You like this place...right?"

"O-Of course, sir... why would you ask a question, such as that?"

"Everyone keeps leaving me! Sevchenko's, Adam's dead, Colvin and Koss quit, and most of the scientists are afraid to continue work here! I don't know what I'm more worried about, the company, or my sanity! There's only so much coaxing that Athene and I can do! Oh—h...!" David sank into his hands, ashamed of himself.

Elizabeth held her heavy sigh; David always became depressed and selfless when he was at a loss. Had the business been working great, he wouldn't care who quit, was fired, or even died for that matter. Yes, David Sarif was a heartless son-of-a-bitch. But then again, what head of the company, CEO, President, and even Co-founder was a saint with a job that everyone despised/wanted?

But after the recent Panchea/Hyron Project gone wrong, and the Illuminati putting fear into the heart of the world, there were more constant battles over augments than not. Every Tom, Dick, and Harry was fighting to either keep augmentations, or make sure they never surfaced from the labs they started in.

The phone rang, and Elizabeth looked at it, then looking at David for permission. Since he was in the middle of a sobbing rant, she couldn't just answer. But he waved his hand at the phone, and then she picked it up, greeting with her usual, "You've reach Sarif Industries, this is Elizabeth speaking, how may I assist you?"

David stare at the painting on his wall from afar, and then analyzing the small window of his office. Maybe he should remodel, or something to keep himself busy.

"Er...c-could you slow down sir, it's really hard to hear you through all of that—! What...? Really? Y-yes, I'll tell him! Thank you!"

"Elizabeth what is it?"

Elizabeth smiled at her boss, and said, "Mr. Sarif, I think you should send a pilot to Singapore. A Mr. Jensen is waiting on the—Mr. Sarif?!" Elizabeth watched Sarif nearly rip the phone from the wall to hurriedly dial, but because it wasn't fast enough, he burst into his office and used his voice activated computer. "Call Jackson! Now!"

After a bit of ringing, and a, "Boss what's—up?!"

"Don't what's up now! Get your ass to Singapore, and ping Jensen's location!"

"Mr. Sarif, there's a slight problem with that," Elizabeth called, running in while a cellphone was attached to her ear. "Hold on Pritchard—Mr. Jensen doesn't seem to have any signal."

"But Darrow's jammer is gone! Put Frank on speaker!"

Elizabeth hurried to meet Sarif's demands, and soon Pritchard was able to be heard throughout the room. "Look, boss, whatever happened while Jensen was down and out in Singapore, ripped his GPL from him. There's no signal on him anywhere! But thanks to my new security systems, I know where every phone call is made. The phone he used was somewhere in the Marina Port. Knowing that, there's bound to be a helipad that he's aiming for. Jensen is resourceful."

"That's about all the news I need. Jackson, you get all that?"

"Loud and clear boss, I'll be departing in ten minutes. Jackson out," and Jackson was gone. Sarif looked up at Pritchard's picture, and said quickly, "Frank, tell Dr. Faherty and Dr. Reed that they'll need to put all work on hold, and prep for Adam's coming home. He's bound to be in pretty bad shape, knowing he had to use a rinky dink telephone in Singapore to reach us."

"On it," and Pritchard's line was gone. Elizabeth waited quietly, looking at her boss to see what his next move was. With a heavy exhale, he placed his hands on the counter, and laughed quietly. "Christ...and I never thought I'd be so damn happy. I could fucking cry!"

"Sir...?" Elizabeth asked, her round blue eyes big and waiting. David turned and looked at his sec, giving her the smile of a lifetime. "Elizabeth sweetheart, you're soon going to meet one of the greatest men in the technology era."

* * *

"Sarif, is he here?"

"He will be in about...right around..." David pulled a wide smile, and nodded his head, "now." He whipped around and looked at Taggart, waving him to follow. "You too, Elizabeth! Let's go!" The three of them piled into the elevator, Sarif the most excited about this coming home party. They'd all volunteered to come back into the office early just for Jensen's arrival.

"You know, ironically, this feels like a reunion," Taggart mumbled, and David barked a haughty laugh. "ironically? It is a reunion. I get my main man back! Things are about to start looking up around this place!"

Taggart didn't smile. Instead, he gave David a knowing look. "Remind yourself that we are still in the process of getting the world to accept...people like him," he changed his choice of words. Sarif didn't like to be called a machine. "He may face a bit of-"

"A bit of what, Taggart? All I know and and care about is that Adam is alive, and about to come home to Detroit. He can handle a few dislikes amongst the city, but he's widely known as the guy that saved your life, so give him a little more credit than just a mechanical attack dog," Sarif didn't snap the words, but he took them right from Taggart's mind, and smeared them across his forehead. He was right, Taggart should have been ashamed.

Jensen could have very well left the two of them to die in that barricaded server room, and only been left with two choices of the truth or nothing at all.

Elizabeth hid her smile in her eyes; she appreciated her Boss' loyalty and respect. Adam wasn't a tool, he was a person. She placed a hand over her heart, and looked out the window thoughtfully. Part of the reason she had landed this job so effortlessly, was that she had undergone skin and heart augmentations.

Elizabeth's thin figure wasn't all human, and it made it quite difficult for her in the normal life. Especially why Sarif thought she'd be a great secretary.

The three stepped off of the elevator and made their way to the break room, which Malik had set up as Adam's welcoming party.

"Faridah, how are ya feeling?" Sarif asked, giving her a gentle pat on her shoulder. "Never better, boss, a little downed that I couldn't retrieve Jensen myself, but hey, at least he's home, right?" she grinned, and Taggart took note of how friendly he was with all of his employees. Elizabeth chatted with Malik over some old tales that she had remembered, times at the bar, Heng Sha, pretty much any time Adam was saving her life or giving her a reason to laugh. Sarif and Taggart conversed about Adam's health, wondering if he was going to be nearly dead or perfectly fine.

After a while, Pritchard walked into the room, a small E-book in his hands, and a newspaper template. "I'd like to tell myself that it's an honor, that I know the guy that will be on the front page of the newspaper, but quite honestly... I could care less."

"Way to be welcoming, _Francis_."

Everyone jumped, and spun around to see the person they'd all missed. The six foot three security manager of Sarif Industries stood in the doorway looking not only beaten, battered, and bruised, but wildly disturbed, his yellow-green eyes struggling to focus on one thing only. He looked as though he'd been thrown into a trash grinder and spit back out the other side, only to be thrown in one more time., as he clunked against the doorframe, trying to keep himself standing.

The eager smiles on everyone's faces wiped off, their eyes widening at the sight of their hero before them. Looking horribly disfigured, one by one, they began to recognize exactly who it was.

This nearly disfigured man, was Adam Jensen.

* * *

A/N: That's chapter 1! Okay so I had to place in a line to separate Sarif's comment to Elizabeth, and Taggart's arrival. That seemed to confuse people (it didn't transfer over in the document -.-) A review said it best, a one way flight is a long way... that line basically says they came back the next day. Sorry for the confusion!

I chose Taggart to attend the reunion, because Taggart owes Jensen his life, and there's a part of me that wants to express that Taggart has come to accept Jensen as a person entirely, despite his pro-humanist views. Also, I'm disappointed in Darrow. xD Sorry, it's the way it goes.

Keep reading! I enjoy the constructive criticism and questions:) You guys are helping mold this story! Just no haters, alright? It IS my story, after all.

Next Chapter: Recovery


	2. Recovery

-Okay, here we go with chapter 2! sorry if I took so long... but I have like a ton of stories to catch up on! I'm really bad at following up -.-

-Okay guys, I got the idea for this back when the game was first released. Meaning, over a year ago. I wrote part of this a loooong time ago, so I'm really trying to get back into the swing of things. I've been studying up on the actual characters of the series, because I want to make sure that I don't stray from their true personalities. I'm sorry if I do!

-Again, all will be explained in time, so if theres something you find confusing, jot it down, I'll get to it:)

-Enjoy!

* * *

"Jensen!" all four of the well known friends in the room exclaimed, and Jensen could only help but smirk at the gathering.

"Man, it's one thing to hear it, a whole other to see it. You're in one piece, at least," Pritchard exclaimed, looking over Jensen's figure. No missing limbs, or chunks of body. But he looked like he was ready to just fall apart. Heaven forbid the poor man even sneeze.

"Jensen, I'm glad to see you're still alive and well," Taggart nodded, and Adam gave a small nod in return. He wasn't used to Taggart being so kind, but after saving him at Panchea, it must have been required. He was still a bit surprised that the man bothered to show up. Jensen didn't care much for reunions, being the last time he had one, he had just gotten these augmentations, his girlfriend was dead, and he was on a raging warpath.

"Jensen, welcome back," Malik smiled, and Jensen caught glimpse of her hair, seeing how it wasn't a pixie cut anymore, but a full, shoulder length. He smiled at her, and nodded, "Malik, good to see you too. Like the hair, by the way. It suits you," he charmed, and she rolled her eyes. "I told you I'd hit you if you tried-"

"I wouldn't dream of it," he held a hand up in scout's honor. Malik smiled at his honesty, and then wrinkled her nose a bit. His body wasn't the easiest thing to look at, not in this condition.

"Adam my boy! You're alive! Alive and kicking! We've got all preparations made to get you checked out and back to full health! So what do you say we...?" David trailed off, pulling back from the hug to see Adam's yellow-green eyes flicker from Sarif to Elizabeth. The petite blonde blinked, and for some reason unknown to even herself, she began to feel anxious. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Jensen," she said with the smallest smile manageable.

David made quick movements as Adam had raised a skeptical brow at the new blonde, who was blushing in his presence. "Elizabeth, this is Adam Jensen, the head of security here at Sarif Industries, and quite possibly the best man in the world. I mentioned he saved the Earth, right?"

"Y-Yes, you did mention that, sir," Elizabeth quickly nodded, and smiled kindly. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Jensen," Elizabeth outstretched her hand, and to Adam's shock, she didn't flinch when his mechanical hand gripped against hers. "Adam, this is Elizabeth Kane, my personal Secretary. You'll be working close with her from now on, being that Athene is close to retirement. She'll be taking her place shortly."

"Sir!" Elizabeth shrieked, her eyes bulged. and David snickered, giving Elizabeth a one armed hug. "Surprise! Eli, relax. Adam's a good man. I'd let you loose to party it up with everyone here, but we should really get you checked out. So, Elizabeth, mind accompanying Adam down to the science labs?"

But again, Elizabeth was a bit slow in responding. It wasn't really that she was surprised about the promotion, even though that was something she didn't see coming so soon. Her eyes found themselves wandering over Jensen's, and she felt..._fear_. She wasn't exactly sure why, but it made her uneasy, watching this man look like he was ready to keel over. She could already see in his entire body that he was a man who had been through too much to comprehend.

"Elizabeth...science labs, focus baby," Sarif snapped her back to reality, which she bowed an apology and flitted to the door, waving Adam to follow.

"I can tell you haven't been here long, being that you had a heard attack at the mention of your promotion," Adam began after a small silence. Elizabeth smiled, and said kindly, "well, Mr. Sarif has his ways... I can tell he's just trying to adjust you to the new ways around here. But yes, you're right. I was only hired six months ago, by Athene herself. She liked me because of my ability to work and be organized, but Mr. Sarif preferred my augmentations. He says it adds to my natural beauty."

Adam casually looked at the walls, although he was rolling his eyes at that statement. _Sarif would sweet talk a girl like her... Christ..._

"Uh...Mr. Jensen-"

"Hey, drop the Mr. part. It's not you," he said when she looked puzzled, "I just hate formalities. Just call me Jensen."

"Uhm...J-Jensen, then... I took the liberty of resetting your office with Pritchard. You showed yourself at the most opportune time, we were about to give up your apartment as well. Malik has all your personals stored in a storage locker just outside the police station. Mr. Taggart made sure it was well guarded, and locked with a new security system, linked to Sarif Industries and protected by Pritchard himself. Rest assured, no one gets in."

Adam had a moment of held mirth. They went through all that to keep his shit safe? He tried to think of what it was in his apartment that was valuable; a broken mirror? Some Augment-O's? Whiskey? And why the hell was Taggart so kind? Seriously, the guy must have had some revelation. He was all about being nice to Jensen, at least, from what he was hearing.

"Well uh...thanks, all of you," Adam cleared his throat awkwardly, unsure of how to deal with their caring motions. Elizabeth disregarded it as a simple procedure, and led him into the fourth Lab Room. "Dr. Faherty?" Elizabeth asked, and the man turned around with a kind smile. "Elizabeth dear!"

"Hello," she grinned at him, "you have a guest who needs a bit of a look over." She held her hand out to show who it was, and Dr. Faherty smiled. "Ah, Adam...it's good to see you again! Mr. Sarif did tell us you would be back! Come in, come in my boy!"

"Good to see you too, Dr. Faherty."

"I'm sure Megan is around here somewhere—oh my," he jumped at the sound of crashing glass.

"Adam?!" Came the frantic cry from the other room, and as Adam turned to the adjoined door, it ripped open, and Megan slammed into his arms. "Ah, Christ, Megan! I never said I wasn't injured!" Adam felt her hit a sore spot on his chest, and that sent his nerves a painful shock. "Sorry...I just...I'm so glad to see you...! We would have come with everyone, but-"

"Yeah...I know, work. Now let's get this over with, I hate doctor visits," he said rather coldly, and Megan just let him go with a smile. Elizabeth watched him, and wondered why he reacted that way? She knew all about Adam, from his secret files to his more open ones. She knew he was adopted, she knew he was part of SWAT, she knew he was dating Megan. So why the harsh reaction?

"I'll leave you to the doctors, then," Elizabeth smiled, and Adam nodded at her. Megan gave her a tart look, and said, "you know, he knows his way around, _Elizabeth_."

Elizabeth glanced at her, seeing both Adam and Dr. Faherty look at Megan quizzically. It wasn't often that Megan acted sour, and she never did it out of jealousy. Then Elizabeth just smiled, and hugged the TechPad to her chest. "Dr. Reed, it was an order to escort him. If you dislike the preference, take that up with Mr. Sarif himself. Otherwise, please stick to the one thing you're good at. Your job."

Elizabeth turned to Adam, and said with a kind smile, "Mr. Sarif would like you to meet him in his office when you're finished. Please feel free to take a look around your own office as well. Until then," she nodded her head, spun, and exited the room. Faherty quietly, awkwardly went to set up the equipment to check Adam, and Adam looked to Megan for an explanation. "Any reason in particular...that you don't like the new girl?"

"She's a waste of air, and that's all that matters. Try not to get too involved with her, she's bad news. She used to work as a Sales Rep for the Humanities organization, and after an accident, she became augmented, and switched over to Sarif Industries. She's easily persuaded, and will do anything—!"

"Don't call yourself a saint, Megan. Don't forget it was you who caused half of the shit that nearly sent Sarif under. Be lucky that Sarif _actually_ likes you."

"You're still angry about that...don't say it like it's _all_ my fault," she breathed, but Adam didn't say anything else. He lay back on the table and closed his eyes, instantly feeling a numbing sensation hit his chest. It was better that he didn't talk.

Setting Megan off was a bad idea in itself, and he was too pissed to even deal with whatever would happen. He didn't expect to come home and be angry in the first hour. Not even in the first day. But he couldn't shake that image from his mind. His heart wrenching with anxiety as he fought off Namir, breaking into the room with the hopes to find his girl still alive and...for what? To see her calmly working with a delighted smile on her face?

No ropes, chains, or blood stains? No sign of forced labor? Not even a scary reaction as he kicked the door in so hard?

She was forced into this? Hard to believe.

Even now, as Megan and Dr. Faherty went to run diagnostics on him, he held the urge to clench his fist. How many times had he heard such soothing and pretty words from her, and believed them in whole? Did she lie about that, too?

No, his anger was probably relief. The girl was only on a need to know basis. But wait... Namir, she'd called his name so easily. Hadn't she seen that freak shove Jensen through a wall? Wasn't she at all afraid of that guy?

Jensen tried to relax. These thoughts were dangerous, especially while under repair.

* * *

"Well, Jensen, you were more of a hollywood scene than you were actually damaged," Faherty said after about three hours worth of work. Jensen could have snorted. How was three hours of watching machines repair him, hollywood? "Your reflex booster seems to be damaged, but you should be fine soon, we adjusted your self healing implant. Your cybernetic arm prostheses suffered some abrasions, and your left one had been disconnected at the bicep, but it wasn't anything we couldn't fix," Faherty gave a kind smile. "We'll reset your Retina display and send you on your way. You'll have to come back in a week for a regular checkup, but other than that, just lay low for a while, and you should be perfectly fine."

Megan said quietly, "We'll just let Sarif know that you can't do anything for a good week."

Adam felt a twinge as his display was reset. Once he was done, he shucked to his feet, and put on the new set of clothes that Megan had retrieved for him. "You should be all set for now," they both suggested.

"Thanks. I'm headed to Sarif's," Adam called, and Megan went to follow him. "Want me to walk you...?"

Adam didn't glance back, but only shook his head, and kept going. He realized at that moment that she was completely open about _them_ in the work place. Everyone knew, but it was still in their best interest to keep quiet about it. Then again, was there really a _them_ anymore? Adam had enough betrayal from everyone else, he surely didn't need it from someone he _loved_.

That set him off more than ever.

He got into the elevator, and rode it to Sarif's floor, eyes glancing out at the city as he elevated to the penthouse. When the door opened, he descended down the hallway to see Elizabeth at the desk, quietly tapping away on the computer or answering phone calls with, "You've reached Sarif Industries, this is Elizabeth, how may I help you?"

He smirked, but quietly wiped away the laugh. This girl definitely had another side to her, he could tell. Especially from the way she nearly sent Megan into a corner of depression. This girl was quick with words. He approached the desk, waiting until she finished her phone call. "Yes, I'll have him call you back within the hour, yessir, goodbye!"

Elizabeth clicked the phone back into it's holder, and looked up to see Adam. "O-oh! Jensen! Mr. Sarif is waiting for you, please-"

"Hey, back at the lab..."

He instantly watched her expression falter, and he knew he couldn't ask her right now. But maybe his eyes seemed a bit too prodding, being that she went on the defensive.

"If you're trying to defend her, it's pointless. You won't change anything."

Adam decided to use his trump card, and say slyly, "sure about that? I did save the world, after all."

Elizabeth looked up at him, and then looked back to her keyboard, and beginning to laugh. "Okay, fine. What is it?"

"She's always been one with her research, so any views outside of that don't register to her. Not for her sake, but for yours? Don't battle with her, it gets tiring."

"Sounds like you're pretty fond of that aspect. I assumed your relationship was pretty intact," Elizabeth slipped from her meek composure, and Adam sent her a skeptical look. "Yeah...I've been hearing that a lot, lately."

The blonde peeked up at Jensen, seeing him not look angry, but just casually pensive. "Did you take a look at your office at all?" Jensen shook his head, and muttered in reply, "I don't spend much time in there anyway. You didn't have to go through all that trouble."

Elizabeth only grinned, and pointed to Sarif's door. "He really does appreciate you, you know. Go on in, he's waiting for you!"

Adam pulled back from the reception desk and walked into Sarif's office, the door shutting behind him while the cheery man greeted him with arms wide open. Adam took a seat casually on one of the luxurious chairs, actually a bit tired. He hadn't gotten a nice sleep since...well he couldn't really remember.

"the techies called with news that you're down for about a week. That's fine, it'll let you heal and adjust, and get your life put back together. But after that, we'll need you back on the prowl. First things first, you'll be sent to New York. There's an outlet of ours that's been attacked by _competitors_, and I'll need you to check it out. Security teams over there are down. And of course Taggart is using this opportunity to claim _human_ security is better. There's a bit on the line for that. So I'll need efficiency from ya," Sarif nodded, crossing his arms in thought.

Adam wondered just what made the security teams _unable _to stop the attack. He really didn't need another web of gang leaders and triad's and Illuminati. But another thought he had in mind, was Taggart. That guy showed up to meet and greet Jensen, but he was still so hellbent on the pro-humanist act? It made Jensen want to pull a few strings with the old bastard; that made him smirk. He'd definitely get under Taggart's skin.

"Second job I've got for you, is a conference in Tokyo. I can't make it, so Eli out there is going on my behalf. Be nice to her, you'll be her guard for a few days out there."

"Doesn't that seem a bit childish? She's not five, boss," Jensen asked, looking up at Sarif like he had lost his mind. Jensen didn't _babysit._

"No, but she's a thirty year old secretary who happens to be _good_ at what she does. Not to mention she's got a knack for words and persuasion, without the CASIE augment. In any case, once people see the representative I've sent in place of me, they'll swarm her with questions, and try to make her crack. She's like a flower to me, Adam, she's replacing Athene. I need to make sure she's safe."

"Right, right, sure. But I'm her _guard_, not her babysitter," Jensen warned again. He was _not_ going to babysit.

"She understands that! Actually, she didn't want anyone to go with her on this trip, but I can't seem to shake the feeling that she'll regret not having a bit of protection there." Adam knew Sarif had an ulterior motive for this. "Boss...do you really expect me to believe that? Not only does it not fit, but it just sounds stupid. No offense. Who is she, really? And why are you so bent on her safety?"

Sarif chuckled, and swung around his glass of scotch. He should have figured an alibi like that would only make Adam more curious. This guy was all about the truth. Not to blame him, that was always the better route in the long run. "Okay, the thing is, she's the daughter of the founder for the medical insurance company, Aetna. They're a pro-humanist group. Her working for me is like you working for Taggart, it doesn't fit! Once people see her face, they'll know who she is."

Adam laced his fingers together in thought, and asked quietly, "why is she augmented, boss?"

"There was a nasty fire in her old apartment building, set off by a manic-depressive woman just a floor above her. She didn't make it out in the time that would keep her alive, and they were forced to save her. It was under her mother's request. It's got to be hard to let go of your kid when the technology to save her is close at hand," Sarif murmured, setting his scotch down on the table, and shoving his hands into his pockets, looking out the window from his tower. He remembered it clearly, hearing it from Dr. Faherty and a very upset Taggart, that this poor girl had nearly died.

Jensen looked up at his boss, seeing a sort of sympathetic emotion cross his face, but only for a moment.

"She's had skin and heart augmentations. Nothing too noticeable. She's one of the latest models we've acquired. We've tried out our newest technology on her, and her body seems to have taken it well." Jensen looked at him for clarification, and Sarif said eagerly, "she's like you, Jensen. She hasn't taken a single Neuropozyne shot yet." That actually made Jensen curious.

"There's no way she was modified like I was, you know I was the last of White Helix," he said defensively, and Sarif put his hands up to make his security man calm himself. Jensen leaned forward in his chair, and Sarif grabbed his glass once more, taking a casual pause with alcohol.

"That's true. You two are about six years apart, so there isn't any way. Unless, the research from your body was applied to hers," Sarif said evasively. He was afraid to look at Jensen, simply because the man had a stare that put people on edge. With a slight tilt of his head, and the folding of his hands, Jensen became quite a frightening person.

David took a daring glance at his right hand man, and saw just what he was afraid of. "Don't look at me like that! You saved this girl's life!"

"Does anyone else know that she doesn't require Neuropozyne?" Jensen asked quietly, and Sarif shook his head, "no, after the outbreak at Panchea, we had to lay low on our promotions for augmentations. I brought Megan back," Sarif cleared his throat, "under the pretense that she'd quickly find a way to improve the technology. Once we found the secret under your skin, we could apply it to the rest of the world. I mean, come on! People are terrified to put a biochip in them because of that damned Zhao Yun Ru. And... Darrow," he growled, hating to admit that his mentor had nearly driven his entire life's work and dedication to the ground.

"Doesn't seem like you're too worried about SI going under," Jensen said, and Sarif shook his head, "nah, the company is far too big for that. We're just a little behind on profit. I'm just more worried about the science of it all. I want this to take off, Adam! Elizabeth is the second candidate to successfully accept augmentations. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but she's more precious than you are, now. I need her to be safe. With her reputation, this is the only place she could come to!" Sarif nodded like he had just done the world justice.

But he was right.

Adam looked knowingly at the closed door, and then back to the ground, curious as to this new assistant of David's. So that's why he told her the augmentations add to her beauty. _That's_ why he was so keen on hiring her. This girl was going to change the world, at least in his eyes. Jensen was a lost cause. His name was smeared all over too many organizations that could ruin Sarif's attempts; from his mishaps back at SWAT, to the underhanded tricks at White Helix, to the nearly world destroying Panchea/Hyron Project. This new girl, however, had a clean slate. She crossed over, successfully, and Sarif was going to make sure the world knew.

"A few skin and heart augmentations, and you think people are going to jump on the Sarif bandwagon? Boss..." Jensen tried to give his realistic, and somewhat negative speech, but Sarif cut him off. "People appeal to tragedy, Adam. I'm not trying to make her an icon. But her story will promote trials, and Taggart's argument against our problem with glial tissue and neuropozyne! Fool proof!"

Adam wasn't entirely happy that Sarif was using this girl, and exploiting her in more ways than one. He might as well tie her to a board and place her on the front entrance of the building, with a sign over her head that read: _this stuff works!_

"It's settled, you keep my success safe," Adam slowly nodded, assuring he would take on the second job without hesitation. Sarif nodded, turning around to answer Elizabeth's ring. She spoke through the intercom, "Mr. Sarif, Pritchard is going to set the new security system in five minutes, so it's best to leave our computer's alone for about half an hour."

"Sounds fine, Elizabeth, thank you!" When the girl's voice disappeared, Sarif looked at Adam, and gave him a gentle pat on his shoulder. "Welcome back, Adam, I know things are a bit different, but I promise you, it's different this time! We're all out for best interest."

Adam sent him a warning look, followed by, "do what you want, boss. Just remember, she's not _me_."

"And that's exactly why she has _you,"_ Sarif smiled, but it was a real smile. Adam could see he was excited about Elizabeth jet setting his campaign about eliminating Neuropozyne for good. Jensen half wished that the girl hadn't made it out alive, and that some plain secretary would have been brought in. This girl thought Athene hired her for her skill. That Sarif liked her augmentations because they made her _beautiful_. As if. She was a guinea pig. Taking a black sheep from the pro-humanist group and exploiting her to the world as a successfully augmented human was a great story. So many people would swallow that story whole and break down the doors of the LIMB clinic for their prosthesis that they'd been secretly dying to have.

But Jensen was a little more concerned about the outcome. After Panchea, people were afraid of even looking at the sign of LIMB, or anyone that had been there, for that matter. Many of them had gone insane around the world. Could this one girl change all that?

As Jensen pushed through the doors and back out to the main lobby, he looked up at Elizabeth, seeing her busy herself at the front desk. Poor girl, she was either going to be a very exploited icon, or the false hope of Sarif Industries. Maybe even both.

"Elizabeth," Adam called, and the girl turned to look at him. "What's up?"

"You said, Malik has the access to my storage locker, right?" he casually asked, unsure of what else to bring up with her, now that he knew her life's story. He felt nothing but sorry. "Yes, would you like me to have her go with you?"

"I'll find her myself," he waved his hand, and Elizabeth just smiled, looking back down at a huge file she was reading through. "I'll be going with you to the conference in Tokyo, you know," he added, and she stopped writing, looking up at him dangerously. Her blue green eyes narrowed, and it made Jensen chuckle. "What's that look for?"

"I don't need a _babysitter_," she grumbled, and Jensen almost wanted to bring her back into the room to prove to Sarif that this was a terrible idea. But instead, Jensen said sarcastically, "he really does appreciate you, you know."

She fought a smile, but couldn't help herself, ending up laughing. "I guess if it's the famous Adam Jensen, I shouldn't be complaining."

"Is that what they say about me?"

"Can I be honest with you?" she asked, and he nodded, watching her wrinkle her nose with a cheesy smile. "It gets annoying. I've heard your name around this place like you were here. I mean, when you weren't. You know," she rolled her hand in that _you understand me_ gesture. It made Jensen laugh. For all the praise he'd been getting, it was nice to hear the other side of the story. Made him feel a little more down to earth.

She folded up a stack of papers and slid them into a drawer, sitting upright to see Jensen still standing there. He was looking over at the main elevator, seeing as it went off. But Elizabeth forgot about the elevator. She forgot about her computer, hell, she forgot everything.

She just stared at Adam. He looked nothing like he had when he first walked through the door off the helipad. She stared at the contours of his jaw line, moving from his jaw to his cheek bones, and then passing over his eyes. She found the unusual color to be attractive, more than shocking.

Elizabeth's eyes roamed over his stature. Even though he was underneath a long sleeved cloak, she could tell that there was an incredible figure. She then looked at his arm prostheses; she'd heard the story about his mirror from Faridah, and couldn't help but think that it added to his beauty.

For some reason, Jensen appealed to her in many ways. She figured it was the fact that their stories were somewhat similar. Well, the injury led to augmentation part, anyway.

There was no other way to describe him.

He was _gorgeous_. His rough exterior was enough to make her ogle, and she ogled so intensely, that...

"_achem..._"

Elizabeth nearly jumped out of her chair, and quickly looked forward to see Athene looking at her with a skeptical stare, and raised brow. "O-oh... uhm! A-Athene! Yes, er... can I help you with anything?"

As Athene went into scolding her about being focused, Elizabeth spotted Jensen in the background, hiding the slight mirth that showed on his face. "Are we clear?"

"Y-yes maam," Elizabeth answered robotically, and Athene went on to say that she needed to speak with Sarif. The blonde let the elderly woman into the room, and once the doors shut, Jensen watched Elizabeth's skin redden. "Heh, you're looking good for a promoion."

"Shut up!" She growled, and turned back to the computer.

"If you're not too busy later, help me out with the new apartment? You seem to have all the details down," Jensen said casually, rolling his eyes towards her. She was smiling, and writing something down on her calendar. "Just call me," she said, and pointed to her desk phone. Adam smirked, and headed towards the elevator.

"Jensen!" Elizabeth called, and the brunette turned back to look at her. "welcome home," she grinned, and he waited for the elevator doors to close. He liked this new girl, even if she was walking on eggshells without knowing it. He figured he should get to know her before she wasted away.

* * *

That's a wrap for Chapter 2!

I hope everyone understands my charrie a bit better ^^

And here's the thing. I don't like Megan. Sorry if you guys do, but I don't. I think she's annoying, and even if the was "forced" to do this work, when Jensen burst in to save her, that didn't look like forced labor. I expressed this now, but don't think I'll continue putting her in a negative light. She's important, regardless of my thoughts about her.

Again, read, review, let me know what you think! I'm a novice writer, so be kind.

*If you absolutely don't like my stories, then don't be mean. Go read something you do like, and save your words.*

Chapter 3: Rift


End file.
